Supermarket Hunt
by fizzypurple
Summary: Being chased in a supermarket during the early hours was definitely not how Jade expected to be spending her Sunday morning… but hey, it was fun. BeckxJade Oneshot.


**Being chased in a supermarket during the early hours was definitely not how Jade expected to be spending her Sunday morning… but hey, it was fun.**

Jade cursed loudly, earning a disapproving glare from an old lady a few metres away, she gave the old lady a dirty look causing the old lady to limp off muttering complaints about the youth nowadays. Jade rolled her eyes and wondered why an old lady would be out at this time of night, _they're just asking to be mugged_ she thought bitterly. She continued to walk in an unscheduled direction, her phoned flashed many times in the palm of her hand signalling a phone call; she pressed ignore and laughed bitterly as 'missed call' was clearly wrote against the screen of her red pearphone.

30 missed calls, 20 voice messages and 15 text messages, all from the same people. Most of them being from her boyfriend and her best friend, all of them saying the same things: '_Where are you?' 'Are you okay?' 'Why did you do that?' 'Answer the damn phone Jade!'_(The last one from her boyfriend, her best friend would never use such words in a demanding way). Jade didn't plan on answering them though and even they knew that, so she wondered why they even bothered.

Jade smirked when she reached her desired location: The graveyard, her favourite place to be when she was angry or depressed; not because she had lost a close relative but because she found it peaceful and quiet.

She quietly walked around the gravestones, admiring the new and aged tombstones. The autumn leaves and the dark grass rustled lightly beneath her feet as the cool wind gently blew on her hair, soothing her. For the first time all day she felt relaxed and content, compared to the anger and bitterness she had felt over an hour ago.

She yawned loudly, her hand covering her mouth, signalling how tired she felt; well what do you expect when you've been half jogging for a little over half an hour? She slowly sat on the first wooden bench she came across, it faced away from the grave stones but towards the parking lot. She closed her eyes and sighed in content. A minute later her eyes snapped open when she felt a bright light reflecting sharply against her closed eyes, she cringed and shadowed her eyes when bright head lights almost blinded her.

"There she is!" An all too familiar voice exclaimed.

_Shit. _

She gasped and sprinted for her life in the opposite direction, she should have known _they_ would find her here; after all she did bring _him_ here a few times. She sighed heavily as she ran in the direction of her secret passage way she had used many times in the past to avoid getting caught here at night; she thanked God that she hadn't shown anyone where it was. She quickly glanced behind her and saw at least 3 of her 'friends' running at a far distance behind her, she turned back around and hid behind a bush out of view that led her to her secret passageway.

She carried on sprinting through the wooded area taking her wherever her legs would carry her, her breath hallow as the cold air whipped harshly against her legs which were only covered by thick black tights. After at least 20 minutes of continuous sprinting she stopped and breathed heavily, resting her hands on her knees as she struggled to breathe. She groaned loudly when she felt her phone vibrate violently in her skirt pocket, taking out her phone to learn it was indeed once again from her boyfriend. Contemplating the consequences, she decided to answer it anyway.

"What?" She hissed through heaved breaths.

"Jade, finally! Are you alright?" Her boyfriend sounded relieved yet still worried, she could barely hear voices in the background pampering him with questions no doubt about her.

"Oh I'm fine, Beck. I just ran through a graveyard at 12 o'clock at night for fun." She yelled in her most sarcastic bitter voice she could manage as she struggled to get her breath back, not that Jade was weak or anything she was just tired from running for the past hour.

She heard his chuckle clearly through the phone, though he still managed to sound serious. "Why did you do that to Tori?"

Jade gritted her teeth furiously, her free hand clenched as she growled lowly through the phone. "Oh you mean when I socked my fist in her flawless face and poured my perfectly good coffee all over her disgusting mousy hair? Because _Beck_, I'm pretty sure that you know perfectly why I did that."

She heard a quiet "hey!" in the background along with Beck's sigh. "Look, I know you were mad but-"

At this point Jade had enough, not only, was she clearly exhausted and freezing cold; stupid L.A always had shit weather during the fall. But she was beyond angry that her own boyfriend stuck up for stupid talented perfect Vega, yet again, "But nothing Beck! You heard what she said…. You know what, I don't care. Just leave me alone and go nurse your precious Vega, because we both know you would rather do that then chase after me." She hissed and hung up the phone, she fought the urge to slam her phone violently one the concrete below her.

For the first time she glanced around to properly take in her surroundings, she sighed dramatically when she realized where she was. _Wal-Mart? Seriously Jade... _She thought sulkily. She contemplated what to do next and finally came to the solution of hiding out there for a couple of hours till she finally got her strength back, not like she had anything better to do she figured.

She strolled for the entrance of the supermarket and scanned around the familiar surroundings, unsurprisingly there were more than a few customers shopping for bits and pieces. Jade snorted quietly to herself, _what kind of lunatic shops at this time of the day?_

She decided to go to the top section of the supermarket with all the clothes and electronics because it's better than the rotting smell of food that wasn't lucky enough to be sold. She impatiently stood on the escalators as they moved slowly upwards in a _I'm-taking-the-mick-way_, she tapped her fingers on the metal railings as she grew more and more frustrated at its slowness. Jade West was not a patient person. After one minute of unbearable waiting she finally reached the top, she kept her hand on the railings as she moved along the balcony of the top floor.

Jade mused how much pain she would feel if she 'accidently' fell, not that she was planning to 'accidently' fall though, she was just curious of the outcome. She rolled her eyes when she heard another customer enter the supermarket, out of curiosity she barely glimpsed to see what kind of deluded customer decided to do their shopping during this time, and when she saw who it was she immediately thanked herself for bothering to look. Of course it was them; they just couldn't leave her alone.

Almost immediately she ducked behind the solid wall of the balcony her back pressed roughly against the wall, her breath hitched. How could they have found her? Just on schedule her phone vibrated in her pocket, she took it out quickly and didn't even bother looking at the caller before answering, she knew exactly who it was.

"Leave me alone," she warned.

"Hello to you too, babe," Beck chuckled on the other end. She tensed at his choice of words, how dare he call her that.

"What do you want?"

He ignored her, "I know you're in Wal-Mart, Jade. I saw you walk in here."

She bit her lip forcefully, "I don't know what you're taking about,"

Beck laughed loudly, amused at her little 'game', "I saw you walk in here, Jade. Not even you can deny that." Jade sighed and mentally kicked herself for not looking too see if anyone had seen her walk in, how could she have been so careless? Beck took her silence as a sign to continue, "Stop hiding, Jade. There's nowhere else to run."

He had a point, she couldn't hide there forever because they would find her and she couldn't escape because there was nowhere else in running distance she could hide in. _Curse myself for picking the deserted supermarket, _she thought bitterly. But that didn't mean she wasn't going to try, she wasn't going to lose without putting up a fight. That was who she was.

"Whatever," she muttered, considering her next move.

"You're so stubborn,"

Jade rolled her eyes and briefly looked from her hiding spot to see if they were still standing there like the clowns they were, she regretted immediately when they made eye contact with each other.

"Found you," he spoke with cockiness, his face turned upwards into a large smirk.

"Motherfucker," She hissed quietly and hung up. Without thinking she ran to the clothes section, roughly kicking a hanger that lay on the floor. She was trapped, he found her and there was nowhere else to hide. She contemplated on escaping outside the supermarket and snagging either Beck or Andre's car, which has proven difficulty since both boys would no doubt have their car keys on them and even if she did make an attempt to take them there's denying they're both a lot stronger than her. She was trapped, she had no other choice but to hide and keep running which is a lot harder considering they all know which part of the supermarket she is hiding in.

"Jade? Where are you?" She heard her best friend, Cat call out loudly; she walked closely past the isle Jade was crouched down in. Jade sighed and peeped out to check no one else was around; she grabbed the redheads' arm, making sure to covering her hand over her mouth to avoid a squeak that was likely to escape her friends' mouth.

Cat's eyes widened when she saw Jade, her words stayed muffled underneath the Goths hand. Jade dragged Cat into the changing room booth that was fortunately only a few metres away, grabbing a random t-shirt in the process. She walked Cat into the closest booth and locked the door behind them, "Now I'm going to remove my hand and you have to promise not scream, or I'll have to use this, okay?" Jade whispered and motioned to the pink frilly t-shirt she had chosen, she literally had to stop herself from puking from its disgusting girly-ness.

Cat nodded with wide eyes, Jade slowly removed her hand and when she was sure Cat would stay silent she sat next to her redheaded friend. "You have to help me get out of here," she demanded.

Cat pouted, "But Beck is really sorry and he really wants to talk to you!" Cat exclaimed. Jade glared at her and warned her to speak quieter, "Sorry," Cat whispered.

"Whatever, and I don't care. I just want to be left alone."

"But Beck really wants to talk to you, and so does Tori!"

"I don't want to hear anything Vega has to say,"

"I know, but Tori didn't know you would react that way she was just really angry!"

"Ssh!"

"Just please talk to Beck! Please, Jade! Please!" Cat begged, her hands clasped together and her eyes glassed as cute pout spread was across her light pink lips. Jade bit her lip, trying to resist the urge to give into her convincing friend.

"NO!" She screamed her trademark 'no', and regretted it once she realized her mistake, "Shit, Cat!" Cat gasped and covered her ears dramatically.

Jade wasted no time in reacting and quickly left the booth, ignoring Cat's protests. She stopped abruptly when she saw none other than Beck, Andre, Tori and Robbie in her way. "Chiz,"

"Jade…" Beck whispered desperately.

Jade searched desperately for an escape, she groaned mentally when she saw Cat standing a distance behind her. She stared at Robbie who stood separately away from the other teens; she smirked at him causing him to whimper in fear of what she was planning to do next. Jade charged in Robbie's direction making him cower, she roughly pushed him out of her way as she sprinted through the supermarket, planning a long but easy route to the escalators.

Beck shook his head as he, Andre and Tori followed after her, trust Jade to target Robbie as her escape route. It made him laugh lightly too himself, she really was quite frightening to the poor afro boy.

Being chased in a supermarket during the early hours was definitely not how Jade expected to be spending her Sunday morning… but hey, it was fun.

Jade smiled victoriously when she reached the escalator at the front of the store, she hopped down the stairs and laughed when she reached the bottom. "Jade!" her eyes rolled as she turned around to face Tori who was looking over the balcony, she stuck her tongue out at her and made a run to the entrance, however stopped in her tracks when she saw a male security guard staring at her menacingly.

She groaned loudly and glanced behind her, Beck stood at the bottom of the escalators smirking proudly at her. "Oh for the love of…" She resisted the urge to show him her middle finger, and instead of giving up as expected she ran straight past him into the food section – holding her nose tightly.

She didn't even know why she bothered running anymore, she was tired and cold. She just wanted to lie down with Beck in his RV and play with her brand new scissors Beck had brought her for a Halloween present, but she couldn't – she was mad at him for sticking up for Tori once again. A minute later she reached the back of the store and spotted a fire exit, she pushed on the handle only to find it locked. _Why the fuck would a fire exit be locked?! _She cursed out in her mind.

Jade turned around and searched for another exit however saw none, Beck was running from one isle, Andre and Robbie for another, and Cat and Tori on the last one. "Dammit!" She hissed and sharply hit on the fire exit door, she began pushing brutally on the metal handles begging for it to open.

"Jade…" Beck whispered behind her, his voice was soothing yet cornered. Jade clenched her fists against the door and rested her head against it in defeat. Two comforting arms wrapped around her middle and gently pulled her away for the ice cold door.

Before she knew it she was being pulled into a bone crushing hug from the least expected person, Tori. Tori pulled away all too suddenly and looked helplessly at the gothic girl standing in front of. "I'm so sorry Jade, it's all my fault – if I knew you felt that way I swear I would never have said any of those things… please forgive me?"

Jade raised her eyebrow in bewilderment; she glanced around at her friends who were smiling encouragingly at her. She bit her lip and smirked at the hopeful brunette, "whatever," she shrugged.

Tori smiled and grabbed Jade in another embrace knowing that a 'whatever' from Jade meant her apology was accepted; Jade groaned and pushed Tori away from her.

"Yay! We're all friends again!" Cat cheered happily.

"Bye," Andre yawned and walked off, Cat and Robbie following him eagerly. Tori smiled and waved at Jade before also following the rest.

Jade glanced at Beck awkwardly, unsure of what to do next. Fortunately for her Beck made the next move by wrapping his arm around her waist and guiding her to the exit of the supermarket. "I'm sorry too, Jade."

"Why is everyone being so nice?" Jade whined.

Beck laughed and kissed her forehead, "Come on, it's nearly 2am… let's go home."

Jade pretended not to notice the nod Beck gave the security guard on their way out, instead she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes letting him guide her to his truck.

:: :: ::

**Well… I don't even know what this is o.O… **

**I apologize for the pointlessness, and OOCness I have written in the bizarre oneshot… but I did start this at like midnight. **

**So, uh tell me what you think. Lol. Be nice… my first time properly writing a Victorious fic, and I seriously struggle to write beginning and ends…. So don't be too harsh on your comments. xD. **


End file.
